wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Roswald Deep Fort
Main article: Locations Recommended Level: 22 Party Size Limit: Description here... Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Back to top Dark Angel Statues Rusted Great Gate (Floor 1) Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Directly across from entrance. :Activate the statue first. Then, talk to the 3 rubble piles in the room. The rubble piles that require items to be removed must be actioned in the following order: SE (normal, normal, careful) SW (normal, careful). Once you have all 3 items, go action the grinder in NW corner (past the frogs) to receive the white powder. Take the white powder to the statue to activate it. :*'Enemies: 6(?)x Goo type mobs' :These goo type mobs poison you and reduce your physical damage; this is solo-able for a trap thief. With a lot of kiting, other classes can solo. '' '''Dark Angel Statue 2' :First you must activate statue 2, which is located by the entrance to the zone. :Directly past the first statue will be a teleporter. Take this teleporter (1) and then continue past the imps, up the right side and go past the first (3) teleporter and take the second (2) teleporter. Continue to run past the Noise (fly-type mobs) and take the next teleporter (5). This will place you next to 4 sets of ladders. Face the rez statue. Take the back left ladder up. Continue along the one path, that will lead you to the right, and then continue into a room where you will drop all the way down, and lead you to a slate. This slate will give you a one time use password for statue 2. :Go back to the room with the set of ladders, and head the direction directly opposite of the rez statue. Take a right at the first intersection, and continue to the back right corner of the following room to input the password at the slate. This will activate the statue at the entrance. :*'Enemies: 4x Fort Guard (giant lumberjack)' :Again, trap thieves can solo this. A fighter can solo this too, with decent kiting. They do not hit hard, but have lots of HP Dark Angel Statue 3 :Activate statue 3 by going up the ladder located to the front left side of the rez statue (directly opposite the previous ladder you went up) :After activating statue 3, return to the same code generator for a code. Take the first teleporter (1). Then take the first (not second) teleporter (3) on the normal way to the ladder room . Follow down the pathway to take the next teleporter (8). This will place you in a room with 3 frogs, and a place to input the code. :*'Enemies: 6(?)x Fort Guard (giant lumberjack)' :Same as last statue, just more. Dark Angel Statue 4 :From the 4 ladders, face rez point and take the ladder in the Front right of you, climb up follow path to next ladder climb up and click on 4th statue. Then go back to the Code tablet and get your fourth statue code. Memorize it because its just like the second and third statue but its really really long. Go back to ladder room, but this time facing rez statue go to the back right ladder across from the ladder you went up for the fourth statue. Go up follow path and then climb down the ladder to a teleporter. Once you take teleporter follow path to a button, push the button. Once you have it pushed from the begining of zone take the first teleporter, then once past the 2 imps, instead of making a right make a left, take first teleporter, follow path to the tablet that you imput the code for 4th statue. Imput code head back to statue and Kill it. Just like the 2 and 3 statue, its full of Lumberjacks x8. Trap thief soloable, and other classes can solo with a lot of kiteing. P.S. Dont forget to get the button that is after statue 3 Isolated Hall (Floor 2) Dark Angel Statue 1 (6) :Follow path and turn in the corridor with frogs to reach this stature. It asks for the reset code: "To calculate the reset code, the two hands of those that control time must first rise together. From their overlapping resting place, pass 18 hours and multiply the numbers of the small and large hands." :12 o´clock plus 18 hours equals 6 o´clock. 6 multiplied by 12 equals 72 :*'Enemies: 12(?) Flying Imps' :This should be easily soloable for many classes 'Dark Angel Statue 2 (7)' :Use Teleport Machine in the new accesable area. Now you are in a room with a "Teleport Location Changer Bronze" switch. Ignore it for now and take next Teleport Machine. You got to a large water area, go straight ahaid to reach the stature. Needs 10 Demon Toad Oil (dropped by Demon Bullfrog) to activate. :*'Enemies: Lost Troop' 'Dark Angel Statue 3 (8)' Text :*'Enemies: 12(?)x Lost Troop Junior' 'Dark Angel Statue 4 (9)' Text :*'Enemies: 5x Fort Gurad' Severed Corridor (Floor 3) Dark Angel Statue 1 (10) :Not sure if you have to activate Statue. But you have to collect 30 Colorless Lump (dropped by Kobold Fighter and Gargoyle Fighter), than offer each 15 Lump´s at the Light of Alignment (Chaotic) I8 and Light of Alignment (Lawful) H8 to get 5 Blue Ashe and 5 Deep Purple Ash. Now go to the Spring of Alignment (Lawful) F7 and offer the 5 Blue Ashe to get Blue Spring Water. Do the same for the Deep Purple Spring Water (go to the Spring of Alignment (Chaotic) E8and offer Deep Purple Ash). First put Deep Purple Spring Water into the vessel, than put Blue Spring Water into the vessel at the Statue of a knight J8near the entrance to Severed Corridor. :*'Enemies: 5x Inoverche Marauder (Assassins)' Dark Angel Statue 2 (11) :Text :*'Enemies: 5x 'Inoverche Spawn (Assassins with guns) Dark Angel Statue 3 (12) :Text :*'Enemies: 5x 'Inoverche Doomslyer (Mages) Dark Angel Statue 4 (13) :Text :*'Enemies: Final Boss' Back to top Maps Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips Back to top